Tired Of Wating
by Sevie.Girl
Summary: Hermione, like everyone else has a secret. But... can she keep it? And what would happen when she finds out what does the forbidden oak door means?
1. Chapter 1

**Tired of Waiting**

**Chapter I (The Start)**

The Golden Trio was heading to their first breakfast on their 7th year in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were looking for the end of that year, when they were going to be allowed in the Order Of Phoenix; although Harry had defeated Voldemort finally in the end of the last summer, there were plenty of Death Eater activities, leaded by Lucius Malfoy of course.

"Hey 'Mione, how aren't you studying for NEWTs already hum? We have only... 10 months left for them! Time is running out you now?" Ron laughed while Harry tried hard to suppress a giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes before saying "You now Ron, now that you say it, we have to study harder now that Vol-Voldemort has gone... Oh please Ronald, he is merely dust and sand know that Harry has kicked his ass!" Hermione finished very exasperated when Ron shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord.

They have reached the Great Hall when, what seemed the hole of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses, came to greet them while clapping hands. Obviously McGonagall (the new headmistress since Dumbledore's dead last year) have already informed the entire of the school of Harry's past adventure. When they finally reached the Gryffindor table, Harry was even more red than Ron's hair, and that, was saying something.

"Look Harry! It seems that apart from your fan mail you have received a letter from McGonagall." Said Ron pointing with his fork (without looking up from his breakfast, although his manners had improved greatly) to the bunch of letters in front of them. Harry opened the enveloped with the Hogwarts crest and read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Weasley:_

_It's my great pleasure to inform you that now that Mr. Thompson_

_has gone, you have been made the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch_

_team. Please go to my office at the end of classes so we can discuss_

_about your new duties._

_**M. McGonagall**_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _

_and Wizardry & Transfiguration Professor._

Ron's head snapped up from his breakfast to see Hermione's and Harry's faces gloating joyfully. "There has to be a mistake... hehe... me? Me the Quidditch Captain? Hehe... you have to be joking..." but Ron's dawdle was interrupted with Ginny's arrival.

"Well done bro'! I knew that McGonagall have to choose you! You're the far best member of the team!" Ginny said clapping her big brother.

Harry made a fake hurt face and said with a cry "Hey thanks Gin!" They all laughed, including Ron, who was still very shockedfrom the good news. "Sorry Harry, but you know it's true." Ginny said while chuckling merrily.

Hermione was very happy for Ron, but she can't keep from feeling disappointed. It wasn't that Ron didn't deserve it, way the contrary, he had improved greatly and was even better than Harry; but Hermione had kept the hope that the Captain would be Harry, so that she and Ron would be spending more time alone. And then... Hermione could try to get into Ron... maybe he even liked her too the way she did...

"Hey 'Mione, why so serious? Are you disappointed that McGonagall didn't give us more homework?" Ron said mockingly, while skiving the weak attempt of Hermione to punch him in the arm.

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Harry said stepping through a new tapestry in the current corridor ( in the 5th floor). Ron and Hermione followed him with open curiosity.

They were now facing a deserted aisle that ended in a very elegant oak door with strange symbols in it.The door showed no signs of being able to open, but still...There was something strange in that door... it was like a giant magnet that drew them closer to it...

"C'mon, you two have Divination and I've got to Arithmancy" Hermione said dragging them out of the aisle, there was something definitely wrong with that door...

"But..." Harry tried to resist but surrender when the bell rang. He will leave the door for later, maybe it appeared in the Mauderer's Map and he haven't noticed it before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Wondering)**

Hermione kept reminding Harry all day about past times when he had been curious about unkown

objects. To Harry and Ron this was really annoying 'cause, even if their past years were full of

dangerous adventures, they were already prepared for a new one.

"Mmm.. this rubarb cake is delicious!" Ron said after gulping down a considerable amount of cake.

They were taking dinner in the Great Hall after their first day was over.

"Hey Ronald!" the dreamy voice belonging to Luna Lovegood startled them."I heard you were made

Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, congratulations! I hope you don´t get caught by the _volakorns_!"

Harry and Hermione laughed when Luna was out of earshot, but, to their amazement, Ron gulped

what he had in his mouth ('cause his now improved manner kept him from speaking mouthful), and

raised from his seat to reach Luna, who was heading to the double doors.

"Guess what all that was about?" Ginny had said before making herself a seat between Harry and

Seamus Finnigan (who was inmersed in a chat with Lavender Brown).

"I-I... think.." Harry (who became Weasley-red at the notice of Ginny's proximity), started saying.

"You think Ron fancies her don't you?" Hermione completed watching her suspiciously, altough,

at a second glance at her, Harry tough it was just a look of mild surprise.

Ginny, sensing the tension in Hermione's words said nothing and started flirting with Harry. At the

lack of attention to her question, Hermione returned to her book _Hogwarts, A History._

When they started heading to their Common Room, even when Ginny was giggling at a joke he had

managed to tell, Harry kept wandering about his friend's expression, who, after finishing her dinner

plate, had been in total silence. If he was daring to enter the dangerous waters of _... love..._ he

tought that maybe.., just maybe... Hermione didn't consider Ron anymore just a friend.

"Harry!" Ginny looked annoyed when he realized she had been talking to him and he didn't notice.


End file.
